Witchborn: Stiles Revenge
by LLN
Summary: Stiles is out of the woods but the memories of that night changed everything. With the power of the Witchborn...Whatever Stiles wants? Stiles gets! And what Stiles desires most is...Revenge! The die is cast...Beware the touch of the Witchborn
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stiles Revenge

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Spoilers: None really

Summary: Stiles is out of the woods but the memories of that night changed everything. With the power of the Witchborn. Whatever Stiles wants, Stiles gets! And what Stiles desires most is…Revenge! The die as been cast…Beware the touch of the Witchborn!

Disclaimer: MTV owns Teen Wolf :(

**AN:** This story was inspired by the horror movie Tamara.

222-Flashback-For Stiles

**Bold-** Visions of Rotkappchen

888-scene breaks

OC's Whom they resemble

Clarissa Harker-Melissa Joan Hart

David Tanner-Josh Hutcherson

Adam Wright-Tom Felton

Carlos Jensen- Jake T. Austin

888

Lydia ran into David Tanner as he went into Mr. Reid's classroom, on her own way to class hard enough that she dropped her books and purse, which caused the handsome blonde boy to laugh. She rolled her eyes, he wasn't quite in her social status but he was one of the more popular kids being on the basketball team. She knelt down to pick up her stuff that had fallen out of her purse when a boot-clad foot crushed her compact,

"Hey-" Lydia snarled her eyes followed the line of a black jean clad male calf and thigh up to a flat stomach in a skin tight white shirt, he had a red leather jacket hooked on his finger, thrown over one shoulder, a pale neck and cheek with a scattering of beauty marks.

_Stiles_ stopped, turning to smirk at her, "You're looking good, Lydia."

All Lydia could wonder before the door to the classroom closed was_ when did Stiles get so hot?_

"Mr. Stilinski?" was asked.

Stiles smiled fondly at Spenser Reid, who was teaching the literature class this year. "Sorry, Professor. It was a hell of week."

Reid shook his head at the boy's sarcasm. "Take a seat, Stiles." Aaron had asked Spenser keep an eye on Stiles. To make sure none of the other students bothered the boy too much about what happened to him.

Stiles sat down at a desk between Scott and Isaac. Stiles smirk grew cold as he saw the shocked look on David Tanner's face, "It's been absolute murder."

Reid shot Stiles a concerned look, but turned back to the chalkboard, "We will be discussing Duality. How a person is capable of acts of great good and horrible evil."

Stiles frowned, as he slowly began to beat out a rhythm on his desk with his fingers.

222_Flashback222_

"_I don't know Scott. The bonfire is mostly for the popular kids. Of which I am not. Yes, I know Lydia will be there? Why does that matter?" Stiles said to his computer screen to an image of Scott on Skype, as he typed a text message on his cell phone. It was time for his daily dose of Hale annoyance. As in Stiles was annoying Derek._

"_Come on Stiles, you know since I'm on first line I have to go. Jackson would tear me a new one if I ditched my duty as co-captain." Scott said._

_Stiles sighed, "Are you sure you're going? No surprise plans with Allison or anything?"_

"_Nope! I'm all yours for the night."_

"_Wow," Stiles said with a smirk, "Never thought I'd be the other woman."_

"_Baby, you know you're the only one I love." Scott told him playing along._

"_Yeah, I know," Stiles, heaved a heavy sigh, "Until Allison bats her pretty brown eyes at you."_

_Scott snickered at his friend, "Seriously? You'll go?"_

"_I suppose if my dad gives me permission to go."_

_888_

"_Come on Dad! Everyone will be there!" Stiles said, opening the refrigerator getting out the makings for hamburgers, to his father who was leaning against the kitchen sink with his arms crossed._

"_You do remember you're still grounded for what happened last week, right?"_

"_That's why I'm asking instead of just sneaking out. Besides what happened to Mrs. Wallace's cat was Scott's fault!"_

"_So who else is going to be there?"_

"_Dad!"_

"_Names, Stiles."_

"_Scott, Jackson, Danny, Lydia…Erica and Boyd…Isaac would be there but he's still got summer school homework and Allison I don't know if Allison is going or not."_

"_So most of the people who have been suspects or victims in murder, kidnapping cases or issued restraining orders in the last six months."_

"_It sounds so negative when you put it that way." Stiles muttered then turned his biggest weapon he had on his father, full force tearful puppy eyes. _

"_Oh, god!" His father said waving a hand in front of Stiles as if to ward him off, "Stop with the face! You can go." _

_Stiles cheered._

"_Curfew at…"_

"_One a.m." Stiles said agreeable nodding his head._

"_Eleven p.m."_

"_Twelve." Stiles countered._

_His father narrowed his eyes at him, "Eleven thirty…last offer."_

_Stiles made a humming sound, "Deal!"_

_888_

_Stiles wondered if the teenage population of Beacon Hills had a death wish. Being out in the dark forest at night, Stiles sighed, ever since learning about werewolves and shit his perspective on certain things had changed. He weaved his way through the students, saying hello to those he knew or had classes with, while looking for Scott. He pulled his large red hoodie tighter around him as a light breeze blew pass making him shiver._

_Walking by a cooler he pulled out a bottle of soda, pulling out his phone he texted Scott asking where he was, then Isaac to tell the boy to take a break and howl at the moon. He walked over to where Jackson sat with a cheerleader on his lap. _

"_You seen Scott?"_

"_Like I hold the leash to your bitch of a boyfriend."_

_Stiles rolled his eyes, with comments like that it was no wonder people thought Stiles and Scott were dating._

"_The idiot should be here though, he has social obligations as Co-Captain." Jackson muttered, as the cheerleader wiggled on his lap, he glared at her. Looking at Stiles he asked, "Hey, I'll make 'you' honorary Co-Captain! You couldn't be any worse at it than McCall."_

"_Sorry, I like being a bench warmer."_

"_You suck, Stilinski!"_

_Stiles snickered, "Well, yeah…"Stiles turned walking way with, "Just not for you, Jackson."_

"_Asshole!"_

_Stiles made his way to the snack blanket, where Lydia was holding court with some of the smarter math students. "Hey, Beautiful." Lydia smiled. Which was nice, Stiles crush while no longer as strong, because he so respected the 'true love that brought Jackson back from the dead' thing. He still thought Lydia was the best…though a certain sourwolf was running a very close second lately. _

"_Have you seen Scott?"_

_Lydia frowned shaking her head. _

"_Damn. You should go back over to Jackson before Misty tries to publicly fuck Jackson, she was getting frisky." Stiles told her._

"_Stupid cheerleader! Does she really think she can hold Jackson's attention longer than it would take to blow him?" Lydia asked standing up._

_Stiles shrugged, "But hey if you are ever up for a threesome? I wouldn't mind being the filling in a Lydia and Jackson sandwich."_

"_Stiles most days you wish Jackson would die. You've said it enough." Lydia said confused._

"_For you my Queen I would make the ultimate sacrifice."_

_Lydia got a considering look on her face, "You and Jackson…"her voice dropped to a husky murmur, "That's a pretty picture."_

_Stiles tried not to grimace. While Jackson was very nice looking, Stiles found him to be kind of bland…personality wise, not grumpy or growly enough. "I'm gonna keep looking for Scott, oh and the answer to that question is forty-five."_

_Lydia frowned, did the math in her head, blinked and muttered at Stiles, "You Bitch," then made her way over to Jackson. Stiles laughed it was nice to get the better of Lydia once in awhile._

888

The rhythm Stiles beat out on the desk grew harder…

_222_

_Stiles texted Derek a video of the Grumpy Cat and asked if it was related to him. _

"_Stiles!" _

_Stiles looked up to see Danny waving at him. Stiles slipped his phone into his hoodie pocket and waved back, he was surprised when the boy left his friends and came over to him._

"_Are you here alone?" Danny asked, taking a drink out of the bottle in his hand._

"_Scott is here…he said he would be. I just can't find him."_

_Danny shook his head, "He left an hour ago."_

"_He did?"_

"_He got a text, he told me to tell you he was sorry."_

_Danny took a step back at the rage that flashed across the boy's face. Stiles looked murderous. Danny would not want to be Scott when Stiles got a hold of him._

"_That idiot!" Stiles muttered pushing past Danny, shoving his soda bottle at the Hawaiian boy._

"_Hey! Wait I wanted to ask you-" _

_But Stiles didn't listen as he made his way over to the group of kids he knew would have snuck in beer. Getting drunk sounded like a plan._

888

…the beat grew darker…sounding meaner…

_222_

"_He said he'd be here!" Stiles muttered waving the bottle around._

_Erica gave her friend a pitying look, "It's McCall, what did you expect?"_

"_For him to be here!" Stiles snarled impressively, taking a drink of his beer without making a face at the taste. He would have preferred Jack Daniels whisky but high school beggars can't be choosey._

"_Don't you think you've had enough?" Boyd asked worriedly, he hated it when Stiles got like this over Scott. He exchanged a look with Erica and knew she felt the same. They had a great deal of respect for the boy who wouldn't leave them to Grandpa Argent._

"_No, I'm not drunk, yet."_

"_Stiles…"Erica started._

"_Hi Stiles."_

_They all turned to see a girl in a cheerleading outfit she had long straight dark red hair, a few freckles across her nose and nice blue eyes. Stiles pointed to his chest, wondering why the head cheerleader was speaking to him._

"_A friend of mine was wondering if you wanted to join us…since Scott isn't here." Clarissa Harker asked with a bright smile. Stiles groaned it was sad when the head cheerleader knew you had been ditched._

_Stiles got up, "Far be it from me to deny what a pretty girl wants." _

"_Great!" Clarissa said then looked at Erica and Boyd making a displeased face that Stiles couldn't see, "You can come too, I suppose."_

"_No thanks." Erica said, "Boyd has a ten o'clock curfew. We should get going."_

"_If you're sure…"_

"_We are." Boyd said shortly as he and Erica stood up._

_Clarissa grabbed Stiles by the sleeve of his hoodie, "Come on!" Pulling him over to a couple of boys in letterman jackets, David Tanner was a tall lanky boy much like Stiles in build but a bit broader in his shoulders, which was good since he was on the basket ball team, with shaggy blonde hair and very bright blue eyes. Adam Wright was built more like a football player that made sense since he was on the football team he had his hair cut in a crew cut and another boy._

_Clarissa sat down in David's lap, "This is Carlos Jensen…he's new. We've been showing him around." _

_Stiles, was surprised when the handsome Hispanic boy with dark eyes and long shoulder length dark hair smiled at him, his eyes trailing over Stiles body suggestively. Making Stiles blush brightly at him. "Stiles Stilinski," Stiles said introducing himself._

"_Sit by me," Carlos said, holding out his hand. Stiles took it and let himself be pulled down next to the boy._

888

Stiles slammed both hands down hard on the desk making both Scott and Isaac jump, when a boy across from them stood up as _music began to play? _Scott and Isaac exchanged confused looks when they saw no one else seemed to notice it but them, Stiles, who smirked delightly and David.

The boy turned to look blankly at David singing, "_This appeared as a moral dilemma cause at first…It was weird though I swore to eliminate the worst of the plague that devoured my humanity…I was vague on the "how"-so how can it be you" he pointed at David, "…have shown me the light?"_

The boy sat down looking at his textbook as if nothing happened, Scott looked at Mr. Reid he was writing on the chalkboard and explaining something but Scott could barely hear him over the music. David was beginning to look freaked when he realized not everyone in the class could see or hear what he saw was going on.

A girl in the back of the class stood up, "_All the time you beat me unconscious…I'll forgive- not… The crime is incomplete- listen honestly I live. Mr. Cool, Mr. Right. Mr. Know-it-all…you three are through and that bitch too."_ She sat down opening her purse.

Another girl stood up next to David, "_And Derek will see the real me, not a joke, not a dork or a failure…My dad may cried but his tears with dry when you answer for your crimes…"_ She sat down and put her head on her arms.

The boy behind of David stood up, "_It's a brand new day…I've no remorse for what I'll do…Yeah, I'm gonna shock the world, all the angels will sing…Because you're gonna die! Tell everyone you love goodbye! It's a brand new day!"_ The boy sat down back in his seat, he music ended sharply…the silence was a cold thing…

Suddenly the bell rang. Scott saw David jump in his seat.

"Remember Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde is your reading assignment this week!" Mr. Reid told them as the students got up, David Tanner ran out of the class as if the devil was chasing him. Reid wondered about that for a moment then shrugged, he saw Stiles stroll out of the room with a smirk; Scott and Isaac followed the boy with worried looks. It was good that Stiles friends were also looking out for him. He'd tell Aaron that they wouldn't have to worry too much about Stiles.

888

Scott grabbed Isaac's arm, as they watched Stiles make his way up the hallway. "Did that really just happen?"

"You mean did we see four of our classmates break out into song? Then act like nothing happened and how the rest of the class didn't seem to notice but you, me and David Tanner?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scott nodded. "I think Stiles had something to do with it. That rhythm he was tapping out on the desk…"

"It happened," Isaac sighed, "But why would he use a song by Joss Whedon to express his emotional turmoil?"

Scott blinked, "I would have been more surprised if he hadn't."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles Revenge2

"What was _so_ important that you had us skip class?" Clarissa asked she was sitting on a desk checking her make up in her compact mirror. Her cheering skirt rode up high, exposing her thigh to her boyfriend. Glancing at David she could see how pale and shaken he was looking. "What's wrong?" she asked closing the mirror.

"It's Stiles!

"Bro, Stilinski's buried in –" Adam started to say, exchanging a look with Carlos.

"No!" David said panic coloring his voice, "He walked into Mr. Reid's class looking as if nothing had happened. And that's not the strange part…"he quickly explained what had happened in the classroom.

"Dude, you were being punked, that's all." Adam said.

"Are you sure it was actually Stilinski?" Carlos asked, "Because the dead don't walk unless you're in an episode of the 'Walking Dead'. And most defiantly not after what we did…"

David shook his head, "Mr. Reid acted as if nothing was going on. He just kept lecturing."

"What if Stilinski _told_?" Adam asked in a small voice.

Clarissa shook her head, "We would already be sitting in a jail cell. None of you told, right?"

Adam and Carlos shook their heads, David looked away, and Clarissa knew that look, "David!" She growled harshly.

David scratched the back of his neck, "I may have bragged to a couple of girls that someone got beat up in the woods and might not have survived it."

"You moron!" Clarissa snarled at him.

"Christ!" Adam muttered, "It won't take the Sheriff long to put it together. He'll have the most reason too."

Carlos looked confused, "Why's that?"

"Because Stiles is the Sheriff's son!" Adam said, "Didn't he tell you that when you were…"

Carlos said something in an explosive burst of Spanish, then, "No, why wasn't I told that?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Clarissa asked watching him her eyes narrowed, cunningly.

"Yes! I wouldn't have helped you!"

"Help us? You tried to fuck Stiles that night! Plus you…" David said outraged, at the Hispanic boy's words.

"Enough! I'm not going to jail for that loser. It should be easy enough to scare him into keeping quiet. He was frighten of us that night…" Clarissa said the last with a smirk. A bell rang, "Ooo, lunchtime!" she jumped off the desk and grabbed David's arm dragging him from the room. The other two boys have left the room for their next class.

If any of them looked behind them, they would have seen a boy in a red leather jacket step out of the shadows of the hall; his eyes were completely black, staring at them in hatred.

_222_

"…_and that's why I'm mad at Scott."_

"_He sounds like an asshole. Why are you friends with him?"_

_Stiles tilted his beer bottle in a drunken motion, his face scrunched up in a confused expression, he was lying on a blanket with Carlos, David and Clarissa were making out a few feet away from them. Carlos's hand was rubbing Stiles upper thigh._

"_I don't know?" Stiles said in the way of the truly buzzed._

_Carlos smiled taking the beer bottle from Stiles. He took a long drink of it before setting it to the side. "I'm going to kiss you."_

_Stiles blinked nodding so eagerly that Carlos laughed then kissed Stiles. It started as a bare touching of lips as if Carlos wasn't sure if he should be doing this or not. Stiles sighed and moved closer, Carlos took that as a sign to kiss Stiles chastely a few more times before he whispered against Stiles lips, "Let me in," he gently nipped at Stiles upper lip._

_Stiles parted his lips and Carlos invaded, there was really no other word for it, wrapping his tongue around Stiles as obscenely as possible._

_Stiles having never been kissed before tried to match what the other boy was doing. It seemed to work for it caused Carlos to moan. Finally when breathing became a problem Carlos pulled away panting, as he placed soft, light kisses down the side of Stiles neck. Stiles buried a hand in the Hispanic boy's thick long dark hair; his other hand fingered the edges of he boy's tee shirt._

_Stiles moaned softly when Carlos's lips trailed back up his neck, the kisses were hot, wet open mouthed ones, Carlos paused very so often to suck on Stiles skin, until the boy finally claimed Stiles mouth in a hard and demanding kiss. _

_Stiles became a little uncomfortable when Carlos went from lying next to him to lying on top of Stiles; Carlos weight pinning was Stiles to the ground. As the boy practically pushed his way between Stiles thighs like Carlos belonged there. Carlos deepened his kisses and started to grind his erection against Stiles, which felt amazing but caused an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Carlos wrapped Stiles legs around his waist palming Stiles ass grinding against the boy harder in a way that was leaving Stiles breathless. Carlos unbuttoned Stiles jeans pulling them open far enough so he could rub Stiles through his white underwear._

_An image of Derek flashed into Stiles head the alpha was red eyed as he glared at Stiles. Stiles shook his head ridding himself of the mental image of the werewolf._

"_Dios!" Carlos panted into Stiles ear, "You feel so good! I can't wait to fuck you."_

Wait? What? That? _That was just going farther than Stiles was comfortable with, even as buzzed as he was Stiles had just met his guy. "Hey…" Stiles started but Carlos slipped his hand into Stiles underwear and Stiles shoved the other boy off of him hard._

"_What?" Carlos asked irritated, "Why did you so me? I just wanted to make you feel good."_

"_It was to much," Stiles said do up his pants, "too soon."_

_An ugly looked crossed Carlos's face so quickly Stiles was sure he imagined it. Because the boy had been so nice and sweet to listen to him bitch about Scott, even if he had gotten a little handsy. So, yeah, Stiles just imagined the look._

"_Hey, it's getting late. We should go for a walk or something to clear our heads. I don't know about you but my mom will kill me if I go home even slightly buzzed." Clarissa said getting after getting the boys attention as she pushed David's hand out from under her skirt._

_Carlos nodded, "That sounds like a plan." He got up and held out a hand to Stiles. Stiles reached up and took it getting halted to his feet in a smooth movement from Carlos._

"_Adam!" Clarissa said sharply, because the blond boy was sandwiched between two brunette cheerleaders, one female and one male he had been making out with both of them._

"_You guys go ahead, I'm busy!"_

"_More like about to _**get**_ busy." David muttered as he went over to Adam yanking him away from his hot pair of cheerleaders by the arm with a lot of protest from the blond boy._

_They started walking away from the bonfire into the woods, "We shouldn't go too far," Stiles warned them worried, "It's easy to get lost if you don't know your way. We need to keep the light of the bonfire in sight." They others agreed with him as they went into the forest. That uneasy feeling in Stiles stomach was flicking to life he was about to say something when Carlos turned and smiled asking,_

"_Are you coming?"_

_Stiles taken with that smile said, "Yes," softly and followed the boy into the dark woods._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors's Notes: Non Con-Forced Oral Sex Death/murder of Main Character(no for long)Please don't read if your have triggers. And if you do? No FLAMING ME! **

* * *

Stiles had been listening to Carlos as he spoke softly about living in L.A. when he noticed it.

The forest was silent. No voices from the bonfire carried their way, no rustling of small animals in the underbrush…not even a cricket chirped in the night. That Stiles knew was a bad sign, one he had learned from many a night werewolf sitting or being chased through the woods by the supernatural threat of the moment.

Dead silent in the forest always equaled something really bad. Looking bad from where the came, Stiles couldn't see the light from the bonfire, "Hey, guys? Maybe we sho- " Sudden agonizing pain hit him in the back of the head driving Stiles to his knees. A kick to the stomach knocked him backwards. He almost didn't see the large tree branch Clarissa swung at his head; he rolled ducking it and came to his feet in a defensive position.

The other four teenagers were standing in a semi-circle, much like a hunting pack of coyotes. The moonlight cast dark shadows on their faces making them look slightly demonic to Stiles. He touched the back of his head lightly, that caused a twinge of pain and he could feel the wet stickiness meaning that it was bleeding. He watched them as the closed in on him, "Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you?!"

"It's nothing personal, Stikinski." Clarissa said, throwing down the branch she had been holding, Stiles heard the crunch of leaves to the side of him; he turned in time for David to throw a punch at Stiles face. Stiles got his arm up in time to block it by grabbing the boy's wrist and pushing down on it, at the same time he stepped into the other boy's space slamming his foot into David's knee causing David to howl in pain.

But he had made the mistake of taking his eyes off the others, Stiles felt a fist slam into the back of his head where the wound from the tree branch was, it caused the dull ache to sharp enough to make him dizzy, sick to his stomach and his vision went black for a moment but he did not pass out.

Adam punched Stiles in the stomach again, which made Stiles throw up what was left of the beer he had drank, all over the blonde boy's shoes. Adam cursed in disgust. David kicked Stiles feet out from under him and Stiles hit the ground hard enough to wind him. Then both boys began to beat Stiles in earnest. His face, stomach, kicks to his legs and back, Stiles couldn't see a way to stop it or fight back. He yelled for help hopping someone could hear him.

Stiles wasn't sure how long they beat him but after a while they stopped, one of Stiles's eyes had swollen closed, Carlos knelt down next to his head. He grabbed Stiles by his hair, and Stiles regretted ever letting it grow out from his normal buzz cut.

"You have such a pretty mouth on you," Carlos whispered as he stroked a finger over Stiles lips, "I think they would look good wrapped around my cock."

"I'll bit it off!" Stiles snarled Carlos before Stiles could close his mouth shoved his fingers into it and grabbed Stiles teeth and lower jaw pulling down hard. Making Stiles keep his mouth open and yell in pain.

Carlos leaned down, " I'll simply break your jaw and take that mouth of yours anyway." He placed a soft kiss on Stiles forehead. Stiles shuddered in revulsion at the boy's touch. Carlos with his other hand began to unbutton his jeans. Stiles began to fight; Carlos slammed Stiles head into the ground, dazing him. Carlos looked at the other two boys, "Hold him down!"

David exchanged a look with Adam who shrugged, "I don't…"David started to say when Clarissa cut in with,

"Do it." She was sitting on a nearby log, Stiles could see the glee on her face, "I want a show," she reached up twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "let Carlos give me one." Carlos shot her a grin.

Adam grabbed Stiles shoulders pinning them down on the forest floor, David got Stiles legs and glared at his girlfriend, "I'm not gay! I don't want to see that!"

Clarissa sent David a sultry look, "But it will get me all hot, "she pouted in a breathless voice said, "to suck your cock, David."

David got a stupid amazed look that all guys get when cock sucking is offered by a pretty face, "Really?"

Adam spoke up, "Should we really do this? How do we know that **He** will keep his word?"

"If you want to back out?" Clarissa glared at him, "I'll be sure to let **Him** know."

Stiles wondered vaguely who the _he _was they were talking about. Whoever it was, scared Adam enough that he turned back looking down at Stiles, "No, I want..."he shook his head and grinned down at Stiles, "May as well enjoy the show. Lord know how many times I've thought of your mouth too, Stilinski."

Stiles tried to growl out a response to that but it was muffled by Carlos's hand. Stiles could see the red haired girl smirking at him from where she sat. She licked her lips as Carlos finished wriggling his jeans down passed his ass and had his half hard cock out in front of Stiles face. Stiles took a deep breath and screamed out a single name. Carlos punched Stiles in the face, yanking the boy's mouth open wider as he shoved his cock down Stiles throat.

888

Scott sat up in the back seat of the car sharply he frowned because he thought he had heard…

"What is it?" Allison asked softly frowning.

Scott shook his head, looking out the window, at the woods they were parked next to, then smiled at Allison reaching for her," Nothing…just nothing."

888

Derek jerked out of a dead sleep. He looked wildly around his bedroom. Derek could have sworn he heard... He scrubbed a hand over his face.

_Just a dream,_ he thought before laying back down, closing his eyes. He dwelled on the fact the voice sounded… Derek sighed sitting back up. He wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight, it seemed.

888

Carlos pulled his now soft cock out of Stiles mouth. Stiles turned his head coughing and gagging. Carlos wished he could get hard again so he could use the boy's mouth again. Adam had let Stiles go so he could palm his own cock. Stiles came up swinging, hitting Adam in the face. Knocking the blond boy back. Stiles kicked David hard in the stomach and slammed his fist on Carlos's soft, naked penis. All three boys howled in pain, Stiles jumped up knowing this was his chance to run. So that's what he did.

"Stop him you idiots!" Clarissa yelled. "It's four against one, Stilniski! The odds are not in your favor!"

Stiles leaned on a tree, his side ached from running, his stomach was rolling, and he wanted to cry. He knew the odds were against him. He just didn't understand _why _they were doing this to him. He was suddenly tackled from behind, he started to yell, but a hand clamped over his mouth.

"No! Quiet!" Adam hissed, "I'm not going to hurt you!" Stiles glared disbelievingly at him. "I didn't want to hurt you at all…but Clarissa scares me, she's dangerous…they made me."

Stiles gave the boy a long look not sure what to believe but…Adam took Stiles by the wrist helping him up, "Come on we need to get out of here." They ran at times Stiles thought he could hear the other, but the sounds tapered off, until they came to a clearing with a very large tree stump in the middle of it.

Stiles looked at it frowning, he was about to ask…When he was shoved from behind, he lost his balance and fell hitting his hand on a sharp edge of the stump, he hissed at the long deep scratch he got.

"Grab him!" Clarissa hissed stepping out of the shadows of the trees. Adam and Carlos hauled Stiles up by his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked as he fought the two other boys weakly.

Clarissa cocked her head to the side giving him a cold look. She walked over to the stump, kneeling down by it she moved a few rocks and pulled out a hunting knife, she removed the sheath. The knife's serrated edges gleamed in the moonlight. She stood going back over to stand in front of Stiles, Clarissa's seemed entranced by the knife, "It's about power, Stiles. **He** offered it to us. A chance to be stronger, faster, unstoppable!" She got closer to Stiles, she ran the back of the knife down his cheek, "And I want that _power_."

Stiles shivered at the pure madness he could hear in the red haired girl's voice.

"Strip him." Clarissa snarled. Carlos held Stiles whispering all the things he'd like to do to him, whiles Adam pulled of the red hoodie the boy was wearing throwing it toward the stump, it landed half on it, slipping off over the other side of the stump. Stiles fought them some more, David hit Stiles in the face a couple more times.

Once they had Stiles naked, they mocked him, Carlos's hands trailing along Stiles body eagerly, cupping Stiles flaccid cock, "Damn but you do have a fine ass," moving his hand over said ass in a rough caress. Stiles flinched away when Carlos gave him a sharp slap on his buttock. Carlos looked over at Clarissa, "I really want to fuck that ass! Can I…"

"No!" Clarissa said sharply, and then smiled sweetly, "You remember what **he** said? Why would you want a mutt's leavings?" She asked fingering the knife in her hand, "Once we get our power…You could get Danny Mahealani to bend over for you." Carlos seemed to be thinking about that, "Now," Clarissa said, "Make him kneel!"

Carlos and Adam forced Stiles down, Clarissa walked behind Stiles, she trailed the knife over his bare shoulders, he hiss at the pain the cuts left, she made a few on his arms as well then grabbed his hair and Stiles drew in a sharp breath when he felt the knife against his throat.

"What are you doing?" David asked with a shocked expression, "No I thought we were just suppose to hurt him a little? Not kill him!"

Clarissa clicked her tongue at him, "Really? David, you three took turns beating him? He has at least one really bad head jury, Carlos mouth raped him…Stilinski knows us. How did you think this was going to end?" Clarissa's voice boarder on incredulous.

David backed away from them, "…I don't…"

"God, you are a wimp!" Clarissa moaned, then pulled the knife across Stiles throat quickly. Stiles felt the bite of the knife's teeth as they sank into his skin, pulling the flesh of his throat apart. The hot spurt of blood was shocking on his cold chest as it ran down it. Adam and Carlos dropped Stiles arms abruptly stepping back from him since they had been holding most of Stiles weight the boy fell back on to the ground.

Stiles couldn't breath, it felt like drowning…He coughed and gasped! He didn't want to die! He couldn't leave his dad alone or the pack…Derek…But he couldn't get any air, he stared up at the night sky. The stars began to move and spin in a way Stiles was sure wasn't natural. He **hated them**. If he had **power** he'd make them…

'**I don't want this! I don't want to die!" **Stiles thought, he could barely keep his eyes open. Stiles could hear them…

"Shit! Shit! Clarissa you crazy bitch! What are we going to do!" David said looking at the naked boy who after bleeding that much had to be dead.

"We have to hide the body," Carlos said flatly.

"I just hope it will be worth the trouble." Adam wondered.

"Quit your bitching," Clarissa said, "and get the shovels." Clarissa pressed the knife against Stiles chest soaking it in blood, "Now we have proof. **He'll **have to do as **He **promised."

Then Stiles heard nothing at all.

888

Stiles looked about the pure white room he was in…he noticed he was sitting in a large patch of dirt. It looked oddly enough like a grave. His mind quickly pushed that thought away. He ignored the red-cloaked figure the hood of the cloak was pulled up so he could not see their face, as they sat on the large stump for the moment.

He heard a low growl glancing up he saw the most beautiful pure black wolf. Stiles cocked his head when it gave a mournful howl. Stiles wanted to touch it. He reached for it but his hand slammed against an invisible barrier. He ran his hand along it and realized it surround him and his spot of dirt. He saw the wolf come to the barrier and paw at the ground as if it were digging, it claws tapping on the tiles of the floor.

Stiles followed the wolf's example and began to dig after a moment he stopped looking up at the figure in red, he watched as the figure pushed down he cloak's hood to reveal his own angry face staring at him.

888

Stiles came awake with a start. Wolves and Little Red Ridding Hood were spinning around in his thoughts. Slowly he sat up looking around the familiar forest he knew so well. He grabbed on to the verge large tree stump using it to pull himself up until he was sitting on it. He hissed as the sharp pains hit various parts of his body at once. He could feel the wounds as they finished healing. He could see his red hoodie laying on the edge of the stump, looking down at himself, he could see he was naked, covered in forest mud, grass and leaves and blood…Flashes of memories returned to him, Stiles let out a long agonized scream of rage. Vengeance! Vengeance who had harmed him would be his! **No, longer would he be the prey!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles Revenge4

**AN:** OC'S Resemble

Rotkappchen-Olivia Munn

Hale-Ian Somhadler

Sasha-Jared Padaledei

Avery-Zac Efron

Ian-Dane DeHoan

Cray-Derek Luke

Gaston Argent-Chris Pine

Lucy Argent-Emily Procter

222

Sasha stood by the flower cart he wondered what kind of flowers his wife would like. He had gotten married to Lucy Argent two months ago his new wife was wonderful even if he had to take her last name, which caused a scandal in the small town but was not unheard of, it wasn't like he had been overly attached to his own. Lucy's father didn't want the Argent name to die out since it looked like Gaston was never going to settle down. His happiness was only dimmed by the disappearance of Rotkappchen. He picked a small bundle of lavender and honeysuckle Sasha closed his eyes inhaling the light scent, it reminded him of…Sasha quickly dropped the flowers.

_Where was she?_ Sasha wondered, when Rotkappchen disappeared six months ago most of the town had combed the forest looking for her. But…nothing had been found. No, one knew what could have happened to her, if something like that could happen to the Peacekeeper's daughter? Anyone could disappear like that.

A pale hand waved a small bunch of red tulips under Sasha's nose brought him out of his thoughts. Sasha followed the hand up to a dark red sleeve of a woman's blouse, it was cut low, and it was also covered by a black leather vest that showed off the woman's cleavage. He looked up to see her long, loose, dark hair obscured the woman's face, until she pushed it to the side to reveal…

Rotkappchen! "Rotkappchen!" Sasha practically shouted in happiness pulling her into his arms, not noticing how she flinched at the contact. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was or how worried your father was?"

Rotkappchen pulled away, "Why would my _father_ worry? I've been in contact with him since I left. I know he got my letters that I've been sending for the past few months," then with a confused look asked, "Didn't my father tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I've been with the family of my husband to be, of course? It's actually why we're in town to see the Justice of the Peace," then in a darker tone, "and to clean up some unfinished business."

Sasha blinked, _husband to be? _That was the first Sasha had heard of that, "Who?" He hadn't even known anyone was even courting Rotkappchen. He had thought one or two men he knew might have been interested in Rotkappchen. But before she could answer Sasha a voice called out,

"Red! There you are!"

Sasha watched as Hale walked up to Rotkappchen he took her hand up in his own, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles softly as he said, "What have I said about running off?"

Rotkappchen gave Hale the bright smile she always had.

"Hale?! Your marrying Hale!" Sasha hadn't realized how loud his voice had gotten until he noticed how some of the how the flower seller was looking at him.

Rotkappchen blinked owlishly at him, "Yes. After you made your preference for Lucy known, my father gave _Argent_…"

Sasha could swear Hale growled at the name.

"Permission to court me…Hale came to my rescue, you could say,"Rotkappchen gave the dark haired man a sweet look.

"If only…"Hale said with a sadness Sasha didn't understand nor did he think he deserved the look of contempt he gave Sasha. It caused him to take a step back for Hale had never given him such a look before. "I hear you are an Argent, yourself now?"

Sasha nodded, "Lucy did me the honor of becoming my wife."

"I see…"Rotkappchen said a becoming pale.

"Red," Hale began but was cut off with a harsh look from the woman.

"It was nice to see you, Sasha. But Hale and I wish to conclude our business as quickly as possible and leave this accursed town!" Rotkappchen said turning as she did do to bump into a young man with blond hair. Rotkappchen reared back as if burnt with a look of disgust at the young man.

"_Rotkappchen?"_ the young man was the innkeeper's son Ian, he had said her name in an amazed tone and was reaching out as if to test if she was real or not.

Hale stepped forward with a threatening growl, "Touch her and I'll tear your arm off and beat you with it."

Ian dropped the hand that had been reaching for the dark haired woman, looking confused, "But I thought you were…"

Rotkappchen gave a soft laugh, "As you can see I'm fine. Just ignore Hale he's just a bit overprotective," she leaned towards Ian gently stroking his cheek, she then whispered something into his ear that caused him go deathly white faced. Rotkappchen's smile was a dark thing of beauty. If fear had a scent Sasha was sure Ian would have been reeking of it. Rotkappchen made a shooing motion with a hand, "Go." Ian bolted away from them. Rotkappchen turned with a sigh to Hale, "I want to see my father now."

Hale nodded carefully taking Rotkappchen's arm and leading her away, Sasha could hear her say to Hale, "It begins…"

Sasha wondered what she meant then noticed the red tulips were in his hand. That was strange…Sasha didn't remember ever taking them from Rotkappchen…still he thought as he looked at them they were a lovely shade of red after all. Perhaps Lucy would like them?

888

Derek woke with a sigh. He would really like the weird dreams to stop. He wasn't going to get any sleep like this. It sucked working nights. Derek rolled over and punched his pillow before trying to go back to sleep.

888

Stiles leaned against the wall of the lunchroom slowly eating a green apple. Apples were not normally his favorite fruit but the green one with the shiny skin and strong apple aroma appealed to him today. He watched as Jackson and Lydia walked towards the table that was considered the Pack's they were followed by a pouting Scott. Stiles noticed how all the students had their groups and clicks how cliché they all were…

"_I've got a confession, my own secret obsession and it's going to make me lose control…" _Stiles sang in a soft dark whisper.

888

Scott sat down at the table with the douche and his bitch. This was so unfair! He wanted to sit with Allison but everyone thought he was spending too much time with her. Allison was his girlfriend he was suppose to spend time with her, he thought. With a sighed as he opened his milk, when he heard the opening bars of music and wondered who would risk their reputation by listening to that song in public?

Scot frowned as a weird sensation over came him. It sort of felt how it did when Peter tried to control him but? Nicer…with a sense of amusement? He opened his mouth to asked Jackson if he could feel it. "Well Stiles is keeping secrets from us…But there is one thing I can tell…"That was so not what he meant to say, to Scott's horror he realized he couldn't stop what was coming out of his mouth, "I…I want to be a animal doctor!"

"Say what?" Jackson asked confused, "Who cares?"

"I love animals!" Scott exclaimed with a grimace, "Puppies, kittens even bunny rabbits." Scott could see Lydia, oh, so smart, thank gods, smart Lydia seemed to get that Scott really didn't want to be doing this, "Someday I hope to become business partners with Deaton."

"_Not another sound!"_ Jackson sang out to his horror.

Lydia then stood up looking like it was the last thing she wanted to do, "Look at me what do you see? Beauty beyond compare!"

Scott noticed that some students pointed with their thumbs down at that, he tried and failed at not snickering. Jackson hit him in the shoulder growling.

"But inside I am stirring…" Lydia frowned looking at Scott, "_Something strange is accruing?_" Scott nodded emphatically at the strawberry blonde, "It's a secret I need to share…" Lydia was now looking panicked she didn't want everyone to know she was a Banshee.

"_Open up dig way down deep!"_ Some of the more popular kids at the next table over sang with blank eyes.

Lydia tried fighting it but it came out anyway, "Math is my passion!" Lydia sighed in relief while that was embarrassing it was better than the Banshee thing becoming known. "I love to add, subtract, fractions and equations!"

Jackson yanked Lydia back down next to him, "_Not another peep!" _He choked out with a sigh. Lydia glared at him, "its just math. Sometimes I think it's cooler than shopping."

Jackson grabbed the table so hard his claw came out digging into it. He was not going to do this…he… "Listen well I'm ready to tell about a need I cannot deny,"he said resigned.

"_Speak your mind and you'll be heard!" _Came from a table of their lacrosse teammates.

"Alright!" Jackson shouted, "I'm Bisexual!"

"Awesome!" Scott told him.

"What?" that came from Danny across the room. Jackson looked down not wanting to see the look on his best friend's face for keeping that from him. At least no one knew about the werewolf thing.

"_Not another word!"_ Lydia said pulling him down beside her, unsurprised by the confession.

"So who do you like?" Scott asked clueless. Lydia hissed at him to be quiet but it was too late, "Lydia, of course…" Stiles was walking by their table, with an apple in his hand, on his way to the exit. Jackson glanced up at him and said slyly, "But one day I hope to get Stiles in a threesome with us." On hearing that Stiles promptly tripped landing in front of their table.

Scott leaned over, "Dude? You okay?"

Stiles glared at Scot standing up and gave Jackson a slow once over causing the blond boy to blush, then with a smirk he winked at Lydia and walked away without a single word.

Erica and Isaac weaved their way through the dancing clicks and clichés of students until they got to the table where the others of their pack were sitting. Erica sat down saying, "I just gotta say, I don't understand what's wrong with Stiles but _something is really wrong…_" she grimaced at the fact she sang that.

"_Something's not right."_ Isaac sang with a frown.

"_Really wrong,"_ Erica stabbed at her lunch with a spork.

Jackson straightened in his seat, "I'm…gay," he choked.

"_Stick with what you know!"_ A table full of jocks sang it, from the other school sport teams.

"Math, hooray!" Lydia deadpanned.

"_She had got to go!"_ That was from the math club.

"_Keep your voice down low!"_ Isaac rolled his eyes, "_Not another peep," _he nudged Scott in the side, "_not another word," _he pointed at Jackson, who glared at him then pointed at Lydia, "_or another sound…no…"_

Erica slammed her palms on the table standing up screaming, "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

The sound of a lunch tray hitting the ground caused everyone to look towards it, at Allison who was kneeling next to it putting he milk and apple back on it, she noticed the looks she was getting. Looking around she saw Stiles by the door eating his apple.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Allison asked.

"Not me," Stiles said with a smirk, "you."

"Because of what happened with my mother?" Allison cringed at the thought, "I can't have people staring at me! I just can't!"

Stiles shrugged, throwing a dark look at a table across the room causing the occupants to shutter in fear, then he walked out the door.

Allison could hear Isaac say loudly, "Whedon I can understand, but High School Musical? Stiles is really sick."

Allison could see Scott nodding as he said, "We must help him!" Trying to sound heroic, Allison shook her head, leaving her tray on the floor and went to follow Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

StilesRevenge5

Allison couldn't believe that Stiles had slipped out of the lunchroom without the wolves noticing. Sometimes she wondered if they really were werewolves because they hardly ever used their senses except for Derek but she thought that was because he was a born werewolf and had always had them. She hadn't really believed Scott when he told her what Isaac had said…about Stiles being magic. But after seeing what had happened in there she was a believer.

Allison followed the boy in the red jacket; there was something _different_ about him. And it was not, as Lydia likes to think, Stiles newfound hotness factor. Stiles had always been hot; at least she had always thought so. If she had met Stiles first, Allison never would have given Scott a second look. Smart and snarky had always been a turn on for her. She watched as Stiles paused at a group of lockers down the hall from her. He tossed the core of the apple he had been eating earlier in the air.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Over and over it turned end over end in the air, slowly its white flesh filled back out, bright green skin wrapped around it, Stiles caught the green apple turning it in his hand gazing at it. Suddenly he turned and threw it at one of the lockers. It smashed against the metal with a loud sound, busting open in a burst of dark green glitter and sweet smelling apple pulp, smearing its way down the front of the locker door leaving behind black block lettering that spelled out the word: **COWARD.**

Allison blinked as three more apples appeared in Stiles hand, one red, with red glitter and the word: **RAPEIST **was left behind. One was yellow, gold glitter showered down, the apple aroma was sickenly sweet, and the word on the locker was: **BETRAYER. **The last apple was black, the rainbow glitter fell to the floor, with a rotten smell and the word: **MURDERER** was on the last locker.

When Allison looked away from the lockers. Stiles was gone. She slowly she walked over to each locker making a note of the numbers on them. Stiles had clearly targeted these ones. Allison wondered whom they belonged to and why Stiles had.

Allison was standing in front of the last locker with the word murderer on it when a hand shot out from the open door of the classroom next to the locker and grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her into it causing her to let out a surprised yelp. She noticed it was Stiles standing in front of her, "You scared me!" She told him hold a hand to her chest.

"Jumpy, aren't you?" Stiles asked with a smile that Allison noticed didn't reach his eyes. Stiles eyes were normal warm and happy looking now they had a cold look to them…she had seen that look before? Her instincts were telling her he was dangerous but Stiles _was_ her friend. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. "Are you okay?" Concern coloring her voice she had heard different things about what happen to him while the boy had been missing. _Derek_, she thought the name with a slight sneer hadn't told Scott anything about it. Scott's mom had told them when Stiles had been found.

"Wow, aren't you the caring Disney Princess to Scott's Prince," Stiles voice was flat and the expression on his face darkened as he stepped closer to Allsion. "But we both know you're closer to being a sociopath than a princess…it's not completely your fault, cursed as your blood is…"

"What?" Allison said taken a step back, Stiles pressed closer as he began to circle her like a predator scenting blood on the ground.

"Have you ever apologized to the Beta's? To Derek?"

"I don't…"

"You hunted them like animals!" Stiles said coldly.

"Derek…"Allison said snarling the name as she latched on to the thing she could get angry about.

"If that sentence ends with _' killed my mother'_ " Stiles growled harshly, " I will not be responsible for what I do to you…" he let the threat hang, "Sociopaths…they know right from wrong. Did you know that?"

Allison shook her head.

Stiles nodded as his circles closed in tighter around the dark haired girl, "Yep, they do. Sociopaths just don't care. Sounds a lot like your basic werewolf hunter doesn't it? I mean just how crazy do you have to be to lock a family in their own house and burn it down around them?"

"Kate…"

Stiles hand shot out grabbing Allison by her throat, squeezing lightly it lightly he snarled, "I don't ever want to hear that name!" He tightened his grip, "Ever!" He shoved her way from him and began to pace as Allison gasped and tried to catch her breath. "Name…a name…" Stiles whispered dragging his hands through his hair. "What's in a name?"

Stiles looked up at the girl, "Allison, _Allison,_** Allison!** I'm so sick of hearing your name! Of being pushed away and forgot about because of your _name!"_ He stopped and stepped forward, his now black eyes were mesmerizing to see, he dragged a finger gently down Allison's cheek. Allison found that she couldn't move at his touch, "Time to…"Stiles trailed off as if hearing something Allison couldn't, "learn your name…The _Argent_…in you. You need to learn…to see what they, what _Argents_ have done! To the wolves…to _**my kind**_!"

"Every hour on the hour," Stiles intoned, "You shall learn that deeds of your ancestors be they good or be they bad…" Stiles pushed his hands into Allison's long dark hair, weaving his fingers through the thick locks of hair, pushing on her scalp, and "Starting"

Allison couldn't move as she felt Stiles hands in her hair, sinking in to her skull, she could _see_ flashes of _red cloaks trailing…blood and steel…_heard the _mournful howls and griefilled screams._ Allison could smell the wolfsbane blossoms in the air…

"Now." Stiles whispered.

Visions of other times…places…and people filled Allison's head, her sight, her hearing…A Wolf…A Red…An Argent were always at the center of it…

Allison dropped to the floor screaming in horror at what she was seeing. She barely noticed Stiles smirking at her with his shining black eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles Revenge6

Scot was walking down the hall following Allison's scent. Isaac pointed out the lockers with the block writing and the glitter on the floor. Scott wondered what the meaning behind the…Scott heard Allison scream. He raced into the classroom it had come from, Isaac was right behind him. The sight of Stiles with Allison on her knees in front of him brought Scott up short causing Isaac to run in to him.

"What are you doing to her!" Scott yelled.

Stiles just smirked at Scott as he gently pulled his fingers from Allison's hair. Allison collapsed onto the floor sobbing. Stiles stepped away from her, sneering at Scott as the hair haired boy rushed to the girl.

"If you hurt her…"

"You'll what, Scott?" Stiles asked blandly, "Hate me? Hit me? Kill me? Rip my throat out? Been there, had that happen all ready. You _so_ need new material."

Isaac growled at Stiles. Stiles just sent the curly haired wolf and amused look before turning his attention back to Scott. "I didn't hurt Allison, Scott. I'm simply showing her the truth of her blood."

"What?" Scott asked, with a confused puppy look on his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Isaac went over to Scott and Allison. Scott pushed his sobbing girlfriend into Isaac's arms causing the ash blond wolf's eyes to widen in surprise. Scott stood up, "If you didn't hurt her, why was she screaming?"

Stiles shrugged, "Some people just can't handle the truth, Scott."

"Why…why are you being so weird?"

Stiles gave the boy a cold look, "Weird? Really, Scott, is this the best you can do?" Stiles moved as if to push past the werewolf when Scott grabbed Stiles arm.

"I don't understand. Just tell me why you would Allison!"

"Allison, _Allison, _**Allison!** It's always about her with you, " Stiles said in a low hard voice, " or it's '_I'm a werewolf now…my life is so hard with, you know, having a girlfriend and being on first line, wah, wah!' _I'm so sick of hearing you whine. And now, now you care? Where were you when I…and you want to know why I'm…" Stiles shook his head, "Fuck you, McCall," Stiles eyes slid past Scott to Isaac and Allison, "Or maybe just you should just fuck your bitches…it's all the same really, they get fucked and I get screwed by you."

At Stiles words Scott's face grew dark and angry, "Don't talk about them like that!" He growled out taking a swing at Stiles, hitting the other boy in the mouth causing Stiles to stumble back. Stiles brought his hand up to touch his mouth; he saw the blood on his hand. Scott had backed way from Stiles. Not because he had hit his friend but because Stiles eyes had turned completely black with no white in them. He reminded Scott of the demons in that show his mom like to watch about the two supernatural hunters. The small wound on Stiles lip healed up seamlessly as well before Scott's surprised eyes.

Stiles reached his blood-smeared hand towards Scott but stopped inches from the boy's cheek, he pulled back his hand with a hate filled look on his face, "Not yet! It's not your turn, Scotty-boy."

A strong wind began to blow in the room, causing things, books, papers to fly around, dust and dirt swirled around in the air growing darker almost black. Scott could feel the power in the room, as the small cyclone of dust and papers engulfed Stiles. The storm raged around the room, desks crashed into walls, Scott covered Isaac and Allison with his body as the glass from the windows shattered under the force of the storm.

Then there was silence…calm. Scott opened his eyes to the destroyed classroom and the fact Stiles was gone.

"Scott! SCOTT!" Isaac shouted to get his attention, "We should take Allison to Deaton? Made he knows what Stiles did to her or can find out?"

Scott nodded blankly. Something was really wrong with Stiles, Scott thought. Then he heard Allison make a pained sound and his anger at Stiles returned. "We should call her dad too." Scott frowned looking at the destruction left in Stiles wake, "We might need his help."

888

Chris Argent paced the vet's examination room. The vet/druid looked over his daughter softly asking her questions in a calming manner. When Scott had called him he had been angry but now he just didn't…"Why would Stiles hurt Allison?"

"He said he didn't."

Chris looked over at the curly haired wolf…Isaac; he thought was the boy's name. Isaac was sitting on a counter top watching him warily.

"Allison," Deaton said, getting the girl to focus on him, "we can't help you unless you tell us what happened."

Allison sighed, from where she sat on the examination table, "I don't know if I can explain it. What happened? What I saw…what Stiles made me see…"

"Tell me what you saw."

"Visions of places, different times in history, I think? People, no, not people. Werewolves and what the Argents have done to them." Allison shuttered, what see had seen made what she had done to Derek and his Beta seem like a light sparring match. What she did hadn't been okay, she knew that but what she saw would give her nightmares for a very long time. "Horrible things…to wolves…to others of supernatural blood…"Allison paused swallowing hard, "to the Reds…the Witchborn."

Chris froze, he had never told Allison about the Witchborn…the Reds. For the simple fact he didn't believe in them. His own mother had told him that the Reds were a fairytale Wolves told their cubs.

Allison looked at her father, "Argents were always worst when we found a Red. Blood would flow unchecked…"

"What's a Red?" Scott asked standing next to Deaton as the older man leaned in front of the examination table.

"A Red is a protector," Deaton said, "Of werewolves. So named after the most infamous of them…Rotkap—"

"NO! NO! DON"T SAY THAT NAME!" Allison screamed out, holding her head, her fingers digging into her hair, pulling on it. Chris took his daughter into his arms holding her, trying to comfort her like he had when she was younger. "I saw! What _they did to her! _How she suffered what no woman should at the hands of a man. All while **he** my…"she looked at her father, "**our** ancestor watched…" she said in a disgusted whisper, "Very hour on the hour…I see what _they _have done. That's what Stiles did to me. He thinks…I think that I can _**be better**_ than that!"

"Deaton?" Scott asked calling attention way from the distressed girl.

"In order for a Red to come in to there power there must be a pack of werewolves in need…"Deaton said.

"I don't think there is a more needier bunch than us," Isaac muttered.

Deaton ignored that and continued, "And the unawaken Red's blood must be shed…"

"Stiles gotten hurt because of us before," Scott started but Deaton shook his head.

"No, Scott in order for a Red to rise they have to…"Deaton trailed off remembering what Derek had told him about finding the grave in the clearing. "Stiles was found next to grave after being gone for three days?"

Chris nodded, "That's what my sources say. They think Stiles had been beaten and buried alive and that the trauma of digging himself out of it may have caused a small mental break of the boy's mind."

"Sounds so cut and dry when put that way," Deaton murmured, "Derek was right what crawled out of that grave wasn't Stiles." Then he noticed the looks from the others and cleared his throat, "No, what rose was Stiles reborn as a newly awaked Witchborn."

"Is Stiles dangerous?" Scott asked, "Turning our lives into an episode of Glee is so _Stiles_ but also disturbing."

"Stiles has always been dangerous." Chris said, and then asked, "Glee, Scott?"

"I don't watch it or anything! Just heard stuff on the internet."

No one looked like they believed that. Scott was the type to watch Glee.

"I think," Isaac said, "What Scott meant was in the 'will he kill us all' way."

"So did I." Chris said flatly, causing Allison to giggle. If she could laugh maybe it wasn't that bad.

"Stiles will seek revenge on those who have harmed him. But as long as his wolf was there when he awoke…"Deaton frowned at the confused looks he got from the others.

"What wolf?" asked Scott.

Deaton closed his eyes with a sigh, "Tell me at least one of the pack was there! When Stiles dug himself out of that grave."

"None of us knew he was missing," Isaac whispered, "Until his jeep was found."

"I've never heard of a Red to awaken without a wolf…"Deaton muttered.

"It's bound to have happen."

Deaton shook his head at Chris, "If Stiles is truly a Witchborn? He will be the first to have awakened in almost two hundred years. And to be male, male Witchborn are almost unheard of, the last know one? Was when Emrys walked the earth."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"You'd know him by the name of Merlin."

"Wait, wait!" Isaac said, "You mean King Arthur's Merlin? Does that mean King Arthur was a werewolf!"

Deaton said nothing just smiled that mysterious smile of his.

Isaac grinned, "That's _so _a yes!"

"Back on topic please?" Chris reminded the boy.

"If Stilinski is Witchborn? There is literally nothing he will not be able to do. He will only be bound by what he can not imagine." Deaton told them.

"That would explain the whole musical 'Buffy-like'episode we had." Isaac said.

Scott gave him a look, "Really? Buffy?"

Isaac sniffed, "It's a perfectly respectable show for a werewolf to watch."

Scott nodded, "Stiles roped you into a marathon, didn't he?"

Isaac was about to reply when Chris snapped out, "How do we stop him?"

"_You don't_," Deaton said, " You stay out of his way and pray for minimal damage. Only his wolf can stop him."

"So, who could be Stiles wolf?" Chris asked.

"Someone he as a deep connection with…Stiles would have called for them."

Scott perked up, "Could I be Stiles wolf?"

"Dude, don't take this the wrong way," Isaac said, "but I'm pretty sure your on Stiles revenge list. I don't think he's going to let you anywhere near him, right now."

"What do you mean?" Deaton asked.

"Stiles insulted Allison and Isaac when we found him hurting Allison!" Scott exclaimed.

"Stiles didn't hurt me," Allison muttered her eyes closed as she leaned against her father, "he's teaching me."

"What did you _do_, Scott?" Chris asked not liking how this was starting to sound.

Scott looked away, "I punched him in the face, "he frowned, "I made his lip bleed but it healed up just after…He healed like we do! Like a werewolf does."

"Werewolves and Witchborn _are_ similar that way," Deaton told them, "It's part of what makes a Witchborn so hard to kill after they awaken. Also if you were able to hit Stilinski it means you are not his wolf. You would have felt a need to protect him, not hurt him."

Scott frowned at that but asked, "So all we have to do is find Stiles's wolf and have them talk to Stiles, so he'll stop being all crazy?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that…" Deaton said.

"Hale…" Chris muttered, "Stiles called Hale on his phone while we were looking for him. He told Hale 'I called for you, my wolf. To come help me, to save me…' Could Hale be…"

"Stiles flirts with Derek," Allison said opening her eyes, "and…sometimes Derek flirts back then he remembers the age thing and stops. He gets so grumpy after."

Scott snorted, "No, Derek and Stiles _fight and snark _with each other. **Peter** flirts with Stiles…Peter can't be Stiles's wolf, can he?" Looking like he wanted some one, anyone to agree with that.

"But he has a connection to both of them, right?" Allison asked with a glare toward Scott, "Stiles helped kill Peter, right? Set the man on fire everything, yet _Peter will listen to Stiles_ when Stiles is making plans." Allison paused as if she just realized that herself, "Every time Derek needs help he _goes to Stiles_ and Derek will do anything to keep Stiles safe."

"Is there a point your trying to make?" Isaac asked confused.

Allison rubbed her temples, grimacing in pain, "I'm not sure?"

Isaac sighed, "I'll talk to Derek. He doesn't want Peter near Stiles. Not after the story of Red Riding Hood he told."

Allison hissed at the name. Scott looked confused, so Isaac quickly told them what Peter had told the Pack.

"Peter Hale always seems to know more about what's going on than anyone." Scott muttered.

Deaton went into his office to get some books he thought he might need as Allison began to scream, wild eyed while pulling on her hair. Allison's hour was up it seemed. Chris held on to his daughter tightly to stop some of her thrashing. Scott was beginning to look angry and Isaac concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles Revenge7

Stiles growled to himself, he could not let Scott get to him. He had to stay in control. Stiles looked around and noticed he was in Upper Beacon Hills, around where Jackson and Lydia lived. He was standing in front of an expensive apartment building. Stiles smirked darkly, '_Time to see the creeper-wolf', _Stiles thought.

888

Peter Hale sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. His plans were coming along nicely along as all the players did as expected he saw his plans coming to fruitation. He had been kicked out of the Hale House…again. Because his nephew didn't trust him around the young pack members. Or perhaps it was just one in particular?

He walked over to his liquor cabinet; he found a tumbler of brandy sitting on it.

"Hello, Peter-wolf."

Peter tried not to show how badly that voice started him. He wasn't one of Derek's badly trained Beta's; he knew how to use his senses so why hadn't he sensed he wasn't alone? That there had been some one he his apartment before he opened the door? Peter turned to see Stiles draped on the arm of his dark colored couch. The boy was dressed in sinfully tight black jeans with an equally tight dark red wife beater that left Stiles neck and arms bare. Peter wanted to bite that throat, mark the boys arms with deep red marks with his claws.

Peter shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He picked up the tumbler taking a drink from it. He went over to the couch and sat down, "You've been a busy boy, Stiles. I hear you've been giving the Pack…something to sing about?"

Stiles laughed, pointing at Peter, "A Buffy reference? That right there is why you could be my favorite. If you know you weren't…well you."

Peter rolled his eyes at the remark. It wasn't the first time Stiles had said something like that. So, he didn't take it to heart.

"Do you like my new look?" Stiles purred into the older man's ear, Peter watched as Stiles amber eyes bled in to pure black, Peter let his gaze wander all over the boy before he said, "Your eyes become you, Red."

Stiles smiled, "You know what I am? Interesting. But I was actually referring to my clothes."

Peter frowned, "I think I liked the old 'Stiles' better."

Stiles gave an amused snort, "You would. All that uncorrupted innocent just waiting for the right touch." Stiles slid from the arm of the couch into Peter's lap. Peter raised an eyebrow but just took another drink from his glass. Stiles plucked the tumbler from Peter's hand, he leaned over causing Stiles's shirt to ride up and expose a strip of soft looking skin of the boy's stomach as he set the glass on the table in front of the couch. Stiles turned straddling Peter's lap, so he was facing the older man. Stiles trailed a finger down Peter's cheek, he froze looking into Peter's eyes as if looking for the soul Peter was sure he no longer had, it having been burned away long ago.

"What are you doing?" murmured.

Stiles leaned forward as he placed his lips against Peter's, "It's it obvious?" Stiles nipped at Peter's bottom lip as he whispered, " I'm seducing yo—" Peter jerked Stiles to him covering the boy's mouth with his own deepening the kiss Stiles had started. Peter felt Stiles hands on his shoulders, when he brought his own up to push the red shirt Stiles wore, Peter dug claws into the boy's waist. Causing a hitch in Stiles breathing, as Peter kissed Stiles back passionately. Stiles grinded his hips down on the older man's, much to Peter's enjoyment. Peter's cock had been hard for Stiles since he had seen the boy on the couch. Stiles rubbing and pressure on the sensitive area made Peter moan softly into Stiles mouth.

Peter could feel the smirk form on the boy's lips, when he trailed his hands farther up under Stiles shirt stroking the skin of Stiles back, and round his chest, pinching a nipple hard caused Stiles to gasp, and Peter shoved his tongue as deeply as he could in to Stiles mouth, caressing Stiles tongue, with his own. Peter ground his erection harder against Stiles. He barely felt Stiles own hands on him Trailing down his chest, over his stomach to his jeans, he felt Stiles fingers trail against the waistband and tug on the first button—

Peter shoved Stiles off of his lap and he fell to the floor, Stiles elbow hit the table.

Stiles sat up blinking his eyes now amber- brown color, rubbing his elbow, "Why did you do that?"

"Contrary, to what you might believe," Peter frowned at his words, "about my villainous nature, Stiles. There are some things I won't do. I won't do this. I will not hurt Derek like this…" Peter coughed, that didn't…

Stiles snorted, ungallantly.

Peter sighed, "I do care for him," Peter paused no one was suppose…he shook his head, "And despite our differences in the past…Doing _that_ no matter how pleasure it may be _would _hurt him."

A surprised look passed over Stiles face. Peter wasn't sure if it was because of Peter not wanting to hurt Derek or the fact he was implying that Derek had feeling for Stiles.

Stiles smirked suddenly as he got to his feet, "What a show of loyalty?" He picked up the tumbler on he table before tossing back what was left of the brandy in a single motion then dropped the glass back on the table. "We're alike you and I. We know what we want; we wanted revenge so badly we came back from the dead to get it. You really shouldn't deny what you want… And I know how much you want me," Stiles paused his eyes dropped down to Peter's lap, at the erection that was straining against Peter's jeans, "…I felt it."

Stiles turned and walked out of the apartment. Peter let his head fall back on to the back of the couch wondering what kind of fool he was for letting a pretty, young thing that so obviously wanted to be bedded walk away from him.

If Stiles eyes had, had want or desire in them Peter may have…but they hadn't. All Peter could see was the look that promised pain, blood and death to those who had wronged Stiles. And that boy, no that young man wouldn't stop until everyone knew his pain. Peter wondered what Derek would do once Little Red started to shed the blood of the wicked. Because Stiles would…

"This will be _fun_ to watch…"Peter said smirking to himself as he settled in on the couch closing his eyes.

888

John look down at the lunch Stiles had brought him, sighing he looked up at the knock; Hotch was leaning against the doorframe.

"Something wrong?" He asked, "Stiles was telling me that's your favorite."

John looked back down at the double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries and strawberry milkshake from the Blue Moon Diner. "It is but for the past year Stiles hasn't let me have it."

Hotch smirked, his bosses arguments with Stiles over his eating habits were legendary around the station. Stiles had made spies out of the younger deputies when it came to keeping track of John's diet. "Maybe he thought you deserved it?"

"I've cheated on that diet he has me on three times alone this week. I know his spies have told him," John leaned forward, looking covertly around, "there are everywhere!" He narrowed his eyes at Hotch, "You could be one."

Hotch shrugged not confirming or denying it, "He could have got that just to make you feel guiltily for cheating ion your diet."

"That could be it," John reached for the burger unwrapping it and taking a bit as Hotch told him about the last call from Mrs. Wallace about her cats.

"So how is Stiles doing? I asked Spenser to keep an eye on him for you while he was at school?"

"Thank him for me, will you?" John asked. He liked Spenser Reid, in a lot of ways the young man reminded John of Stiles. Too smart for their own good with the ability to find all sorts of trouble. Spenser was good for Hotch. John knew they had met when Hotch was still with the FBI Reid had worked in the same unit as Hotch. Two months after Hotch had started to work for John, Spenser Reid had shown up in Beacon Hills as the new literature teacher. He also taught al class on crimal behavior at the local collage on Saturdays.

After learning that Reid was in town, Hotch began a slow courtship of he man that had surprised John, because John remembered how much Hotch had loved Haley. Jack, Hotch's son worshiped Spenser and Hotch needed to protect someone even if that someone could protect himself.

"Stiles?" John shrugged, Stiles had been keeping to himself or just hadn't been home since he got out of the hospital, John hadn't been sure letting him go back to school so soon had been a good idea. Stiles though wanted to return as soon as he could claiming he couldn't let his grades go down if he wanted to get in to a good collage. "He's quiet…still…lose in his own head…"John threw down he burger, "My kid is not those things, Hotch."

"Has he said anything…"

John shook his head, "No, he still says he can't remember anything. I'm going to ask one of the counselors at the school, Miss Morell to talk to him. It's helped him before."

Hotch nodded and turned the conversation back to work involved things.


End file.
